The present invention is related to a manufacturing method for electroforming metallic mold, and more particularly to a manufacturing method for bonded electroforming metallic mold. By means of the manufacturing method, the connecting interface of the mold is rigid and firm as well as the processing is significantly speeded. In addition, the connecting interface is uneasy to deform under high temperature.
The existent measures for connecting an electroforming metallic plate with a steel mold core by way of electroforming respectively have some shortcomings as follows:
In the case of vacuum sucking method, the demanded thickness of the electroforming plate can be quickly achieved. However, the mold must be very precisely manufactured, an additional expensive vacuum equipment is required, and the maintenance of the mold is quite difficult.
In the case of flame fusion injection or laser welding method, the electroforming metallic plate will be deformed and will damage the surface profile of the electroforming metallic plate.
Alternatively, in the case of mechanical insertion or screw tightening method, the electroforming metallic plate must have a considerably thickness. As a result, the electroforming time will be considerably lengthy.
By using the conventional electroforming method, of course an electroforming metallic plate with a sufficient thickness can be formed, For example, the thickness is 3 mm (3000 xcexcm) and the growth rate of electroforming is 0.4 xcexcm per minute. The deposition is one-way performed, so that theoretically it needs 7500 minutes to complete the deposition. In other words, the deposition will take 125 hours, that is, 5.2 days. Therefore, it is very time-consuming. Furthermore, after electroforming, the internal stress is still remained in the thick material so that the deposited material tends to deform.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A previously designed and manufactured plastic mold core 92 is disposed on an electroforming substrate 91. Insulated plates 93 are disposed on its two sides. After completing the electroforming procedure, the original extremely thin electroforming metallic film 90 becomes quite thick (assuming its thickness grows up from several hundreds xcexcm to 3 mm). Under such circumstance, the internal stress will be remained, so the deposited material tends to deform as shown in the exaggerated view of FIG. 1.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a new measure to solve the above problems.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a manufacturing method for bonded electroforming metallic mold. In this manufacturing method, a metallic material with a considerable thickness is utilized and the electroforming deposition is simultaneously inward (two-way) performed on two connecting faces. After the electroforming deposition procedure is done, the bonding interface is rigid and firm, and the manufacturing time for the mold is significantly shortened.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a manufacturing method for bonded electroforming metallic mold. By using this manufacturing method, the connecting interface is uneasy to deform under high temperature.
According to the above objects, the manufacturing method for bonded electroforming metallic mold of the present invention includes steps of: 1. preparation of metallic material 2. preparation of electroforming metallic plate and plastic mold core and electroforming substrate; 3. preparation of power supply; 4. forming of electroforming deposited film; and 5. final-shaping.